


Haunted and Hunted

by Secretlittlelies



Series: The Hunter and the Hunted [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlittlelies/pseuds/Secretlittlelies
Summary: She couldn’t lie to herself any longer. She wanted him inside her but she couldn’t tell him that. “No, Gaston,” she moaned, her brain finally assessing the situation, but she also realized she was slick with desire.  Belle knew that her body had betrayed her at this point and that to him that meant she was fair game.
Relationships: Belle/Gaston (Disney)
Series: The Hunter and the Hunted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935523
Comments: 26
Kudos: 59





	1. Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters.

Belle saw him in his chair by the fire at the tavern. Her cheeks blushed at the thought of what she let him do to her the night before. She couldn’t believe she’d finally succumbed to his devilish intentions.

It hadn’t been easy, picking up shifts at the tavern to cover daily expenses. Her father was a brilliant inventor, but it didn’t always put food on the table. Thus, the beauty had been forced to work at the tavern as a waitress. It wouldn't have bothered her so much if HE weren't there. Gaston. The man who by day bothered her mercilessly for her attention, and by night plagued her nighttime fantasies. Night after night she watched the solid mass of muscles woo women into his bed, how had she let that happen to her? She was too embarrassed to think about it... and yet she couldn’t help remembering his touch. Feeling the heat between her legs growing at the memory, she took a deep breath and shook her head. 'Snap out of it!' She thought, as she brought another round of drinks to a table full of men who couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. Belle had long accepted that this was a part of her job, but she still hated it.

From across the room the raven-haired man on his throne belted out her name. She wanted so badly to ignore him. She had been avoiding his area when possible. Belle had paused just long enough for him to shout at her again, this time the room went silent. All eyes turned to her as she blushed and quickly made her way over to him. She hated him. Calling her like some dog to rush to his side, fuming, she made a mental note to poison him someday. At first she stood a good arm's length away from him, not wanting to get too close.

“Why Belle, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were avoiding me!" His baritone voice boomed far louder than she wished. Stepping closer the waitress glared at him, staring straight into the stupid grin on his face. He was drunk already. Crooking a finger to bring her in closer, he said "do you want me to whisper, or to shout?" Raising an eyebrow at her. Belle reluctantly leaned in closer, just in case he was about to reveal something personal about the previous night. Grabbing her arm, Belle suddenly found herself on his lap.

“You know I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you under me," he whispered in her ear, lips grazing over the outer edge. She felt a shiver as he nuzzled his face against her head and took in her scent. "See me in my room tonight,” he purred. Belle had heard that he had rented a room at the tavern, like usual, but she hadn’t realized it was for her. “Gaston let go of me! That won’t ever happen again, I promise you!” she hissed, fearful that someone would overhear. She struggled to get up, but he only tightened his grip. His immense muscles making her attempts futile. "Now, now, Belle, we'll see about that." Feeling the low rumble of his chuckle beneath her, Belle felt unsettled, just what did he have planned for her?

"I have to get back to my job," she snapped at him. The burly man pushed her off his lap, grabbing her ass as he did so and demanded that she bring him another round. The occupants at his table, who had been watching intently, agreed and she did as she was told. 'It's going to have to be a very slow poison' the brunette thought as she walked away. 'Who does he think he is? Demanding that I see him in his room tonight?' She thought indignantly. While regretting sleeping with him, she wasn’t sorry that he was her first. He had been very experienced and there wasn’t anyone else that had even remotely showed an interest in her. Still, apparently she had put ideas into his head. Her ultimate goal was to get him to leave her alone. She was convinced that once he had conquered her that he would set his sights on someone else and finally grant her some peace. Apparently, she was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is my very first post! Let me know what you think. If you want to read about their first time, check out "Room Number 3" I wrote it after the next two chapters so it's a separate story.  
> Thank you so much fore reading! I hope you enjoyed it! <3


	2. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wanted him inside her but she couldn’t tell him that. “No, Gaston,” she moaned, her brain finally assessing the situation, but she also realized she was slick with desire. Belle knew that her body had betrayed her at this point and that to him, it meant she was fair game.

Belle was in the stock room cleaning up, when she heard the door close behind her. The gas lamp beside the door suddenly went out. A shiver of fear ran through her.

“Hello Belle,” his deep voice purred. She felt his overwhelming presence behind her. It was him.

“Go to your room Gaston, we’re closed.” She hoped she sounded more confident than she felt.

He had crept up behind her and in her ear whispered “But you’re not closed to me.” Suddenly she felt his hands on her, wrapping her in a tight embrace from behind. Belle gasped, paralyzed as his right hand came up to engulf her neck, while his left slid possessively down her body, eventually gripping her inner thigh.

She closed her eyes, mustering every bit of courage she had. “Gaston, I’m warning you, if you don’t let go of me, I’ll scream.” She whispered.

He smirked. “No, you won’t. You wouldn’t want to be called the town whore now would you? I’ll tell them all about why you were really in my room the other night.” He smiled as he knew his words rang true.

She could accept being called ‘odd’ by the townsfolk, but ‘whore’ would be too much. Last night she had truthfully told anyone that asked that she was in his room to change his sheets. Still everyone knew what had happened.

He began kissing her neck and she could feel him getting hard behind her. “Gaston, I can’t do this again.” She moaned, feeling herself growing weak and aching for his touch as his hot tongue licked against her neck and she felt gentle nibbles. He hiked up her skirt and began searching with his hand. Once he found her panties, he tore them violently, then his hand got to work. She felt herself arch into him as his calloused fingers found her wet center. Belle felt her traitorous legs widen for him. Suddenly, he whirled her around to press her back against the door. His legs held hers apart, not letting them close for any reason. His hand stayed by her swollen clit. She couldn’t lie to herself any longer. She wanted him inside her but she couldn’t tell him that.

“No, Gaston,” she moaned, her brain finally assessing the situation, but she also realized she was slick with desire. Belle knew that her body had betrayed her at this point and that to him, it meant she was fair game.

“Don’t lie to me Belle. I know that you want me inside you.” His voice was dangerously quiet and sent a chill up her spine.

In the dark she heard him undo his belt. There was no way she could stop this now; he had her pinned against the wall. Even if she hit him with her tiny fists, it would be of no use. She began to breathe heavily. She knew what was coming. Then he surprised her, Gaston kissed her hard and rubbed himself up against her wetness, just to hear her groan. He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear.

"You will bear my children Belle. I will find you and fuck you as many times as it takes, whether you're willing or not."

Belle suddenly tensed, this couldn't be happening. She felt a wave of panic run through her. She couldn’t let him come inside her again, what if he DID get her pregnant? But she knew he wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer, they were beyond that now. Still a last fit of desperation gripped her. He was going to fuck her. Hard. Belle didn't want to give up but a feeling of helplessness coursed through her as he continued, "I'll make you regret saying you'd never sleep with me again." Once he felt her go slack knew it was safe to fuck her into submission.

He thrust his massive cock into her. Tearing the front of her dress he freed her left breast. Gaston licked his finger and started massaging her nipple. He knew from the other night that this would send her over the edge. He began thrusting, harder and harder relishing the feel of her slick, wet, heat. She was wet for HIM. The thought made him groan and the sound gave Belle a strange sense of pride that she could make him react in such a way. But this was not what she wanted. She hated the thought of him inside her, no matter how good it felt. It was still HIS dick. It would be HIS cum that would fill her. Belle started to beg, wanting it to stop. "Please, no! Please, please, no..." She wanted it over with, his pounding her was too intense, vaguely aware that he was telling her to say his name.

Reluctantly Belle screamed his name as she came around him. There was great satisfaction on Gaston’s part as he stiffened and unloaded himself into her. She was his.

Everything else melted away as Belle came to the realization that this could be the rest of her life, haunted and hunted by this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first post and I'm excited to hear what you guys think! Thanks for reading! <3


	3. The Stables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston teaches Belle a lesson about their relationship.

Belle wiped the sweat from her brow as she tried to focus on her task. Move the straw and hay from the pile to the stall. She had purchased them for Philip, usually the farmer would deliver it and put it in the stable for her but he must have been in a hurry.

 _Why is there so much, and why is it this heavy?_ She thought miserably. _I could be reading about pirates and giants, dashing knights and heroic princesses…_ Belle sighed. It was useless; she’d pay a neighbor boy to do it later. With just a tinge of guilt she found a shady spot and opened her book.

As Belle was lost in a world of adventure, the sound of a burly man clearing his throat went right over her head. Gaston could wait all but five seconds before physically ripping the book out of Belle’s hands.

For a second Belle just stared at her hands, trying to comprehend what had just happened, and then she saw his stupid face. She used to call it handsome, but she saw it in a different light now.

“Give that back!” She yelled with such ferocity it made even Gaston flinch.

“Not until you acknowledge my presence! Honestly, does this thing put you under some sort of spell?” Holding it at an arm's length he eyed it suspiciously.

“In ways you’ll never understand Gaston. Now what are you doing here?” She demanded, rising to her feet.

“Now Belle, is that any way to talk to your lover?” He teased.

“Rapist,” she corrected. “I believe you meant _rapist_.” Arms crossed, eyes narrowed, she only wished looks could kill.

“Oh Belle, rape is such an ugly word. If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who removed the rest of _your_ clothing.” Gaston had the smuggest grin Belle had ever seen and she just wished she were tall enough to slap it off of him. Thus, lacking what she did in height, she made up for in words.

“That was the _first_ time and what should have been the _only_ time Gaston! I know your vocabulary is severally limited but you might want to consider adding _consent_.” Spitting out the words her face was turning red with anger.

“Now why are you here?!” Belle had continued to get louder as she went on and found herself shouting at him, enough to get the chickens stirred up. Thank goodness her papa was in the next town over getting gears for his inventions.

“Well I was feeling a little lonely and was looking for some company…” He started.

“Do _not_ tell me you came here to fuck me.” Venom laced the words as the she hissed them out.

“I never thought you’d be anything but willing.” After winking at her and seeing the chill go down her spine, he felt thoroughly pleased with himself.

“Give me my book Gaston and leave my property _now_.” She was in no mood to play call girl for such an arrogant, privileged, spoiled brat.

“Ah Belle, that’s the beauty of the times we live in. You’re a woman, and since women can’t own property you can’t force me to leave…in fact, I’d like to see you try to force me to do anything.” Taking a step toward her he recognized the glint of fear in her eyes. Belle was his prey and he knew just how to hunt her.

“I’ll stay if I want to stay Belle, whether you like it or not. But I have a feeling you’ll like it to, you always do.”

He took a step towards her. Belle felt a flash of fear run through her as she froze. She _had_ given this man her body, even though it was short sighted and foolish, he hadn’t been wrong that the first time was of her own volition. Then he betrayed her trust. Knowing what he was capable of she thought about running, but there was nowhere to go but inside the stable, which was a dead end. Watching her assailant, she couldn’t help but look at his crotch and sure enough the bulge was growing.

The stable wasn’t very big, it held four stalls, the largest one was for Philip, the second, for the pair of goats they had, one for the clean straw and hay, and the closest one to them was the tackle room, which unfortunately didn’t have a door on it. Belle ran for the furthest stall, the empty one, and locked herself in. She knew it wouldn’t do much good, but while he was unlatching the door, she was already trying to scale the divider into the next stall to get out. She got the idea from one of her stories, it had worked for the bandit then, but her hope died for herself as strong hands effortlessly plucked her from the wall and threw her to the ground.

Gasping for breath as the wind was knocked out of her, Belle made a mental note to add more straw to Philip’s stall. While there was straw bedding on the floor, it wasn’t much of a cushion. Looking up she saw the smile of a sadist as he straddled her and all she could think was “ _not again...please, not again_.”

Dazed from the fall she was surprised when he was suddenly gone, only to reappear with what looked like a bale of straw. “Now let’s get you out of that dress and into a new position.” He purred.

Belle sat up, her head feeling like it was split in two. Gaston was trying to lift off her dress as she fought him fiercely, kicking, hitting, and scratching whatever she could. Finally, she felt a sharp sting on her cheek as he slapped her. Suddenly he was in her face.

“Do you want me to rip another dress Belle? Is that what you want me to do?” Shouting and looming above her, he watched her intently.

Ashamed at the tears stinging her eyes from the slap she couldn’t look at him but only shook her head. She hadn’t fixed the last one he’d destroyed, and she only had two.

“Then be a good girl and take it off for me.” His voice was too quiet now; it scared her more than the slap. When Gaston got quiet, he meant business. Belle took off her dress and everything underneath it. Waiting until he was close enough, she spat in his face, or as close as she could get. He was already mad at her, but she had to give some sort of retaliation.

“I’ll make you regret that!” Grabbing her hair Gaston threw her over the bale he brought in. He undid his belt and whipped her once with it, hearing her scream encouraged him to do it a couple more times before he got bored. She needed to be taught a lesson.

“You see Belle, just like I said the other night, you will never be able to deny me. I’m too powerful, and you enjoy it too much.”

Belle cried out at the pain and prayed that he would stop soon. She tried to think of a way to get out of her predicament but nothing came to mind. The position she was in was extremely uncomfortable, the straw poking into her sensitive nipples, but she dare not try to move. She also thought better about opening her mouth while he still had his belt.

Gaston eyed her naked body. What to do next? He could just outright fuck her, but she needed to pay for her retaliation and he didn't want her to soon forget it. He wanted to shove his cock in her mouth so badly, but she wasn’t ready for that yet. The spitfire still might try to bite it off. Shuddering at the thought he had a better idea. He wanted her to feel as powerless as possible.

Grabbing some supplies from the tack room him he used a couple of rags to blind fold and gag her, then bound her wrists behind her back with rope. He realized that the straw had to be uncomfortable under her naked body and the thought excited him.

“I hope you’re getting wet for me Belle, otherwise it’ll hurt a lot more.” Grinning, he heard a muffled ‘Go fuck yourself’ from the helpless woman before him and chuckled.

“Belle, I never have to be alone again. All I have to do is come and find you.” Grabbing her hair, he jerked her head back. “You’d think you’d be grateful to me; without me you’d still be a virgin. Yet here you are, defying me at every turn. You need to learn Belle that you're never going to stop me.” Throwing her head down he removed his pants and positioned himself on his knees behind her.

“Now let’s test the waters” Sticking a finger in between her folds he was rewarded with a warm, wet welcome.

“Well if you wanted me that badly then why didn’t you just say so.” His finger lingered and toyed with her until her hips began to buck and then he took it away. Spreading her legs, he thrust into her. One hand on the back of her neck and the other on her hip he rode her hard.

Belle couldn’t see anything, couldn’t say anything. He had stolen her only power against him. (Not like it ever did any good, but it still felt good to have her vocabulary all the same.) All Belle could do was acknowledge her senses. The smell of the straw, the feel of it raw under her, the taste of the gag in her mouth and the sound of Gaston grunting as he mercilessly pounded into her. Then, of course there was the feel of his wrath. She was sure he was trying to tear her apart. All her senses combined did not make it the most pleasurable time she’d spent with Gaston to say the least. Still, she hoped so hard that her body wouldn’t betray her this time. How could he scare her and turn her on at the same time?

Belle just couldn’t give him the satisfaction of him giving her an orgasm, even though it was surprisingly hard. For some reason she found the way he bound her and held her down extremely erotic. It was almost comforting knowing that there was nothing she could do while he had his way with her, it was out of her hands. She noticed that the straw didn’t feel so harsh anymore underneath her nipples as they turned into hard nubs. Desperately she wanted to play with her clit. While she didn’t want to give Gaston any sort of satisfaction, she didn’t want to deny herself pleasure either.

Sensing her growing arousal, Gaston kept plowing into her, only now he moved his hand right above her clit. “Come for me Belle!” he demanded, only to get another muffled response. Gaston started taping on her clit, testing it out. Hearing an audible response, he started stroking her quickly. Now she started to move her hips and scream into her gag.

_No, no, no, I’m going to come! I can’t let that bastard win!_

“Oh God Belle I want to feel you embrace me! Do it now!” Gaston could tell that he was close to the edge and needed her to come first, he couldn’t let her walk away without giving in to her carnal urges.

Belle was horrified to find that her body shook and seized upon his command. He came right along with her and damn did he feel good about it. After removing himself from her Gaston smiled, removed the gag and untied her hands. Belle took the blindfold off a glared at him.

“I can always count on you for a good time Belle.” He moved his hand to touch her face and she slapped it away. Belle just wanted him to leave her alone.

“Will you please leave now? You got what you came for." She turned her back to him, facing the wall, she could already feel his juices running out of her. Finding her dress (thankfully unscathed), she put it on, ignoring her bra and underwear for now.

"Kicking me out already? No cuddles?" He laughed quietly and looked at her with a sigh and a small smile. "One day you'll learn to appreciate what I'm giving you Belle, a chance to be a _real_ woman, under a _real_ man. But there's more than that. I can offer you so much more than just amazing sex Belle, you just have to be willing to accept it."

"Well, I _don't_ appreciate what you're "giving" me now. And _y_ _ou_ seem to be the one not willing to accept ' _leave me the fuck alone'_ for an answer." Then Belle had an idea. "You know, before you leave it would be nice if you moved the hay into the stall..." Yes, he did just treat her like a common whore, but she'd be damned if she wasn't going to get something out of him for it.

"Consider it done...This will be two favors in one day, don't forget it." Belle turned to glare at him and with a wink he was off. 

It took Belle a second to figure out what the other "favor" was, but she kept her mouth shut while he did her bidding. 

_I guess this is just something I'll have to get used to..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again Everyone! Thank you so much for your comments! Knowing that people like my stories makes me want to keep writing them! I have at least two more chapters planned so keep an eye out for them. My goal is to update every week, but we'll see how that goes. Thanks for reading! <3


	4. The Bookseller

Belle stared absent mindedly at the laundry she hung up as she relived the previous night in her mind and sighed. She just couldn’t get it out of her mind, the way in which he had his way with her. It was simply… exhilarating. What bothered her most was how much she’d _enjoyed_ it.

Her pride as a woman told her that she should be outraged and angry, and she was, a little bit. Mainly she felt the thrill of the mystery of what he’d do to her next. It made her crave more, the way he tied her up and blindfolded her… just thinking of it made her blush.

_Everyone has always said there has been something wrong with me. I suppose it’s not surprising that it extends to sex as well…_

“Belle, Belle!” Maurice came waddling over to her. He had arrived home later in the evening yesterday, thankfully after Gaston had left.

“Papa, what is it? Is everything alright?” Concerned, she ran the rest of the way to him.

“I’m so sorry Belle, I almost forgot! I ran into Pierre a couple of days ago and he said that he would be headed our way. When was it now…ah! Wednesday!”

“But Papa, today is Wednesday! I should leave right away…” Turning to look at the rest of the laundry she flung it haphazardly onto the line and ran inside to grab her money and basket.

Pierre made his rounds through the various towns in the countryside selling wares from Paris. He came around maybe twice a summer and it was Belle’s favorite time of the year, for Pierre sold books.

“Belle, He’ll be there for a week, so you’d better hurry!” The old man laughed, seeing Belle get so excited for something so dear to her warmed his heart.

Running down to the village for as far as she could before running out of breath she could only imagine what wonders awaited her. Finding the cart fairly quickly, she was startled to find a handsome young face looking back at her. This was not the middle aged man she’d expected.

“What happened to Pierre?” She asked, concerned for her old friend. He had always treated her kindly, unlike some men in the village who thought it was ludicrous for women to read. She had been buying books from him ever since she was little.

“Ah, you mean my father, he is around here somewhere. He’s getting older now so I have come to help him. My name is Jacque, at your service.” The lean blond haired blue eyed man bowed to her.

“And you must be Belle. You certainly live up to your name.” He gave her a wink and she blushed slightly.

“How do you know who I am?” She asked cautiously.

“My father told me stories about a beautiful and intelligent young woman who would always buy as many books as she could carry.”

“Well, today I brought a basket. I just hope they haven’t gone up in price.” While she _had_ been making more money at the tavern, it was used up pretty quickly, but she was always saving her pennies for new adventures.

“Well I think for one of our most loyal customers we might be able to come up with a deal.” He flashed a smile and his golden hair made him look like a god. 

Belle walked away with 3 out of the 5 titles they had. She only had enough money for 2, but as she was trying to decide which book to put back, Jacque told her she could have the 3rd for whatever money she had left.

Overjoyed by her luck she thanked him profusely, however when he asked if he would see her around the market again, she told him it wasn’t likely. He was very nice, and handsome, but a charming traveling man is usually a dangerous combination.

 _I already have enough dangerous men in my life._ Belle thought as she walked away with her treasures.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaston had just finished trading some of his furs with Pierre when he noticed Belle on the other side of the cart. She had a very serious look on her face as she held up two books and weighed them in her hands. Even with the furrowed brow of concentration he found her desirable. Suddenly her face lit up and she hugged both of the books close to her bosom. Dropping some coins into the man’s hands she paused for just a moment, before trotting away.

LeFou tugged on Gaston’s shirt.

“Hey Gaston, you want Belle to like you right?” The little man looked up at the behemoth in front of him.

“Only enough to marry me. What of it?” Eyeing the imp, Gaston was always skeptical of whatever came out of the small man’s mouth.

“Well, maybe it would help if you bought her a book.” After being eyed at suspiciously for a moment LeFou was rewarded with a strong pat on the back.

“You know LeFou; you aren’t always as stupid as you look.” Grinning, he called over to Pierre.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belle walked up to a newcomer at the tavern and was surprised to see Jacque looking up at her.

“Jacque! It’s so nice to see you again! Thank you so much for the books, would you like some ale?” Belle put on her brightest smile, a little embarrassed that he was seeing her in her role as a waitress. Decent women didn’t work in taverns, or so she had been told by the baker’s wife. Apparently, that was reserved for whores and destitute mothers. _Well, if I’m not the first now, I’m sure he’ll make me the latter._ Shuddering at the thought of the latter, she refocused her attention to the guest in front of her.

“Belle, what a pleasure it is to see your smiling face again! Would you be able to have a drink with me?”

Glancing around at the bar she spotted the owner, who looked preoccupied, but things starting to pick up and she couldn’t afford a conversation so she told him if he wanted to talk to her later it would have to be when things slowed down. Thankfully, Jacque accepted this and just as he said he would wait for her, Belle felt an arm over her shoulder.

“Belle, you should have told me that you had a new friend. How do you two know each other?” Gaston gave her shoulder a squeeze.

“Gaston let me introduce you to Jacque, he sold me some books earlier. Now, go back to your table and I’ll get you another drink.” Belle tried to turn away in the hopes of getting Gaston to move with her but it failed miserably. He only brought her in tighter.

“As long as he knows that you’re spoken for and he keeps his hands off of you.” Gaston’s eyes narrowed at the thin young man.

“YOU DO NOT OWN ME GASTON!” Heads turned in their direction as Belle’s raised voice echoed throughout the tavern.

“Listen up everybody! Anyone who wants to lay so much as a finger on Belle will have to first go through me!” Gaston’s baritone resonating throughout the room made it pretty clear he was serious. Looking back to Belle he gave her a smug grin before turning back to his throne.

“ _Now_ , I do.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belle’s night seemed to drag on forever. What was it that Jacque wanted to talk about? On the plus side, the patrons had stopped grabbing her ass. She had kept an eye on Gaston for awhile, but at some point she got wrapped up in other things and lost sight of him.

After she cleaned up, she met with Jacque and sat down, grateful for the relief on her aching feet.

“I’m so sorry about earlier…” Glancing, she saw the throne was empty, but a quick scan of the room told her he wasn't there.

“Belle, forget about it,” he began. “I’ve been watching you all night, you are a very hard worker, but I can’t help but wonder if this is what you really want. No, a woman like you must crave more. What would it take to make you leave this village?”

“A miracle.” She stated simply. “Everything I know is here, God knows I’d love to leave it all behind for something more, but I can’t. My father is getting older and he needs me, and … there are other more complicated matters…” Looking directly into his gorgeous blue eyes, she continued. “That’s why those books mean so much to me. They are my escape.”

“Well, it looks like there will be no convincing you tonight, but when the day comes that you are ready to leave, you’ll need this.” Sliding a scroll across the table Belle opened it to reveal a map of France.

“It’s a gift from me and my father.”

Tears welled in her eyes. Quickly moving across the table she kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you Jacque, I’ll always treasure it.” Glancing at the clock she took note of the time and yawned.

“I’d better be getting home Jacque, but please be sure to give your father my utmost thanks.”

Declining his invitation to walk her home, she headed out into the night. Summer was fading, but hadn’t died out quite yet so it was still a little warm. The moon was just a sliver of its glory and didn’t do much help to light her path, but she knew the way.

Belle wished so desperately that the moon was brighter so she could look at her map, she’d never seen one as detailed as the one Jacque had given her. Daydreaming about planning a trip she had just reached her front door when a hand clamped securely over her mouth. Completely caught off guard, Belle tried to scream but the noise was muffled.

“Relax Belle, it’s only me.” Gaston tried to sound reassuring but it must not have come out right because she started flailing around even harder. Pinching her nose shut seemed to get her attention and he assured her that if she calmed down he would let her breath. At least that seemed to work.

Dragging her off to the stable, Gaston finally released her.

“ _What the fuck Gaston?!_ ” Belle was nearly beside herself. Not being able to breathe was terrifying, even if only for a moment. Leaning up against the side of the stable she found herself suddenly surrounded by him.

“I should ask the same of _you_ Belle. I saw you kissing that scrawny bastard, but don’t worry, he won’t bother you again.”

Belle’s eyes widened.

“Gaston, what did you do?” Her words were slow and deliberate.

“Look, I only _threatened_ to break his legs. I didn’t actually have time to cause him any serious injury.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Belle took a moment to assess the situation, and then came up with an interesting thought.

“Ha, so the great Gaston is jealous of Jacque the bookseller. Who would have figured that?” It was her turn to smile, not that he could probably see it.

Gaston snorted.

“How could I ever be jealous of a pathetic weakling like _him_?”

“Because a man like Jacque makes me feel like maybe someday I could be free from this place...” She hesitated before continuing. “And from you.”

A flash of anger passed through Gaston’s eyes. How was he going to get through to her? Grabbing her roughly in an embrace he made sure she was looking directly into his eyes.

“Belle, I have already liberated you in ways that you aren’t ready to admit to yet, but one day you will.” Leaning down he gave her a fierce, hot kiss.

Pausing, he added, “I don’t care how he makes you _feel_ , I will always _want_ you more than any man alive.”

Belle couldn’t help but acknowledge the ache that grew within her. Gaston _had_ opened new doors for her, there was no question. Lately, she realized that there was no way to close them again.

 _Want._ She thought. It’s such a demanding word. Belle could tell by the way he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close to his hips that he _wanted_ her.

Deepening the kiss, Gaston began to slide his hand down her backside, and up her dress. Cupping her ass he caught her panties and tore them off of her. Raising her right leg, he opened up her hips while pressing her back against the wall. Belle clasped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest up against him. She let out a moan as he thrust up against her. Knowing this would only encourage him she did so louder, until he unbuckled his pants.

“You’re starting to give into your instincts, I’m very proud of you Belle.” He took her arms from around his neck and pinned them up against the stable. She was so tiny that it was the only way to align himself properly. He lifted her legs to wrap around him, poised just before her entrance.

“Now it’s my turn!” Thrusting himself into her forcefully, he gasped at how tight she was. He held himself there for a long moment, the full length of his member filling every inch of her.

“Remember this feeling Belle,” he said harshly. “Whenever you want to run away, remember what it feels like to have my hot throbbing cock inside of you. Think of how much you’ll miss it… and how much it will hurt if I have to track you down.” His grip tightened on her wrists; pulling out a little he gave her one sharp thrust to make his point.

“Gaston, I haven’t done anything wrong.” She pleaded, deliberately squeezing and relaxing her muscles around him in an attempt to distract him. It was the only part of her that she _could_ move.

“Not yet, but we’ll see.” He started rocking back and forth inside of her, slowly at first, and then faster.

He could sense that something was off, so he released her hands and started stroking her intimate area. _That_ got a response out of her that he was pleased with.

“You will always be satisfied when I fuck you Belle, I promise you.” Nibbling her earlobe he heard her gasp and and so he started leaving hot kisses down her neck.

Belle fisted his shirt with one hand and slid her other hand in-between him and her sensitive area. Belle knew that she was going to get an orgasm, but she'd be damned if it came from him. She also ended up stimulating him in the process which made him pump harder. Grabbing one of her nipples she cried out as she came around him, shortly she felt him spilling his hot seed inside her.

Gaston held her tight as they both felt the aftershocks before releasing her.

Gathering herself up, Belle took a moment to look him straight in the eye, hands on her hips.

“May I go home now?” She was a little more than ticked off at this point.

“Why are you acting as if you didn’t just get laid by the most amazing, _and only_ , lover you’ll ever know?” He was a little annoyed at being underappreciated.

“Because you’re cutting into my reading time, jackass.” Belle didn’t usually swear, but this was definitely the time and place for it. She hadn’t been able to read more than three chapters of the first book she’d gotten today and was dying to dive into it.

“Fine. Run off to your precious books. I’m going on a hunting trip in the morning and will be gone for about a week. Try not to miss me too much.” Winking, he stepped away and headed back towards the tavern.

Belle carefully made her way through the darkness back to the house. She searched frantically for her basket, which she must have dropped during the abduction. Finding it, she reached for her prize and let out the breath she was holding in.

 _Gaston doesn’t know about the map. Thank God, I have some luck on my side._ Clutching it close to her heart, a single tear ran down her cheek. She hadn’t realized at first how much it meant to her until she feared she might lose it.

 _There may be some hope for me yet._ Looking one last time down the road, she turned to go inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry this took a little longer than expected, I got busy. I hope you enjoy it though! Let me know what you guys think of it please. <3


	5. The Pocket Watch

Belle was still pinching herself. She couldn’t believe what Papa had just told her. She could go on an errand out of town. She had never been farther than the next village over to see relatives.

“I know you’ve never been happy here in this little village. I want you to go out and see a little of the world for yourself.” The old man said with a touch of sadness. It pained him to see her feel caged.

“Someone commissioned a very special watch from me that tracks the lunar cycle. Instead of paying someone else to deliver it, I thought it could be you.” Turning around he carefully picked up a pocket watch of extraordinary craftsmanship and showed it to her.

The golden disk had a silver half moon on the front of it including the craters. The other half had ornate etchings to look like the fiery sun.

The watch was large and heavy, but what it lacked in convenience, it made up for in its beauty. The inside face was that of a normal watch, but the upper lid served as the moon. Right now it showed a waxing crescent so there was a thick sliver of silver against the black background, about halfway through the first quarter.

“Papa, it’s gorgeous!” Belle exclaimed, looking it over gingerly.

“Now, I need you to deliver it as safely as possible, and of course I don’t expect you to go on your own. I’ve enlisted the help of that Gaston fellow.” The look on Belle’s face fell.

“What? You didn’t think I’d send you on a journey by _yourself_ “ Laughing, Maurice wiped a tear from his eye.

“Belle I know you feel like you can take on the world but it’s a very dangerous place, especially for an intelligent young woman on her own.”

Belle did her best to appear not to be slighted. She knew her father meant well, and he was probably right, but sending her with a chaperone felt like it would limit her freedom.

“Thank you Papa, I truly am grateful, but how can I afford to travel? How far is it?” She had been worried about money since the start of the conversation.

“It’s about two days to get there from here if you take it slow, so not that far. And don’t worry about the money. I’ve been saving up for a long time, in case the villagers declared us as witches and we had to leave.” His short chuckle and tone suggested that he was only half joking.

He handed her a medium sized sack of coins.

“A little bit from all of my sales have been going into this little sack to one day fuel the adventures of your heart Belle. I'll give you what you need for this journey and keep the rest safely tucked away.” He smiled up at his little girl, now a woman ready to go out on her own. Opening his arms up for a hug she gratefully gave him one.

“Thank you so much Papa, but do I really need someone to come with me? I was kind of hoping to have my first time out of the village on my own.” She prodded, just hoping that he would change his mind.

“Belle, you’re lucky I’m letting you leave at all! Don’t push it young lady.” The old man let out a huff to let her know that was the end of it.

Belle rolled her eyes and decided to get more information.

“So, when exactly did you strike this deal with Gaston?” She inquired, a plan starting to brew.

“I caught him the day he was heading out. He said it would be his pleasure to escort you. He’s a nice young man Belle. I don’t get what you don’t see in him. You’re going to want to settle down eventually and you don’t want all of the good ones taken.” Maurice looked at Belle and noticed she wasn’t paying attention.

“Belle?” Demanding some acknowledgement he waved his hand in front of her face.

“What day did he say he’d get back?” Snapping back into focus, she had an idea.

“He said Thursday or Friday, most likely, but-“

“Do you have directions to the destination?” Belle cut him off.

“Why yes, but you’ll need my map-“ Getting the directions from his pocket she snatched it out of his hands.

“I already have one, thanks Papa!” Turning, Belle ran out of his shop. She couldn’t hide the smile on her face. She had the perfect plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Just a little tidbit while I finish up the rest. Don't worry, I'm working on it! ;) Thanks for reading! <3


	6. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle starts her journey to deliver the pocket watch.

Belle had worked everything out within the week’s time she was allotted. It turned out that if she left at the right time she would only have to stay at one inn. It would take a day to reach the town with the inn, and half a day to make it to and from the estate from there. Visiting with Jacque went a little smoother with Gaston out of town. She went to him for advice about traveling and she was pretty dismayed by what he had to say.

“ _The very first rule of traveling is_ _never, never, ever travel alone if you don’t have to. That, and keep your money hidden.”_ Jacque had told her this with the hope of deterring her from her crazy idea of going off by herself, but of course it didn’t have much of an effect.

By the end of it Jacque and Pierre had volunteered to travel with her as far as the town nearest to the estate. Thankfully, it wasn’t far out of their way. Both men were very nervous about her trip back, so she agreed to reach out to her cousins in the next village over.

While Belle’s father was on board with her cousins, he was dismayed that his daughter would rather be with them than a potential future husband. He hadn’t quite lost hope for her yet, but as each year went by he was more worried that she would end up an old maid.

Finally, the morning came to set off. It was on Wednesday, a full day or two before Gaston would be back. Belle made sure to leave a message for him at the tavern so he would know she didn’t need him. Still unsure if he could read, she knew someone there would be able to relay the message. He would be furious to be sure, but she was used to his “moods” by now and was pretty sure she could weather it.

Belle had mounted Philip and the horse shifted impatiently as Belle looked over the horizon for the two merchants to meet her. She lived on the edge of the village to begin with so it didn’t make sense to go to them. Even though she wished she could have. Belle had barely slept the night before, too giddy to break away from her real life. She had told Eugene, her boss at the tavern that she would be going out of town for a few days. He wasn’t thrilled with the idea, but he had said “I’m not about to fire Gaston’s girlfriend, because it isn’t worth dying over.” Belle is a smart woman and realized that it was in her best interest to let the comment go. What was she supposed to say? “ _Well, he’s not really my boyfriend; he just rapes me when he gets into the mood.”_ Belle reflected on it a little more. _Well, I suppose it is some sort of relationship…_

When it came to Gaston she always had a feeling that she wasn’t as scared of him as she probably should be. If anything, he had already proven that he could overpower her and have his way with her whenever he wanted. Still, she didn’t fear his repercussions enough to want to stop defying him at every turn. It was kind of nice to have a dance partner in that respect. Someone reliable and predictable like that was sort of comforting, even if he was an ass.

Belle’s heart leaped in her chest as she saw a wagon crest the hill. They were here. As the two men came closer she greeted them with a huge smile and a hearty “good morning!”

“Good morning Belle! Well you look like you’re all set to go. How about we ditch this place and start your adventure?” Pierre smiled kindly. He knew how much this meant to her, and how underwhelming it would probably end up being for her. He had been selling her books about dragons and daring rescues since she was a child and _real_ traveling, especially over the course of days could be exhausting and miserable. It was probably a short enough trip that she still might find joy in it though. He only hoped that her destination, the estate, was something beautiful to see. Maybe they would have some gardens she could wander.

Belle had been telling the two gentlemen about how her favorite hero managed to slay a dragon when out of nowhere three scrawny children ran up to the horses yelling “Belle! Belle!” Dismounting and giving the children a hug, she leaned back for a second to look at them.

“Michel, Raymond, Anne! Look at how you’ve grown!” She exclaimed, looking around she saw even more children of varying ages around all flocking to her. A girl in her teens stood in the doorway and shouted “Mama! She’s here!” then addressed the children with Belle. “Go tell Robert and Louis that she’s here.” Finally, a plump woman beaming at her emerged from the house. Aunt Marguerite held her arms out and walked towards Belle.

“How have you been dear? Are you eating enough? Have you found a husband yet? How is your father doing?” As usual, aunt Marguerite asked more questions in a single breath than Belle could answer in ten minutes.

“You simply must come in for a visit, it’s been so long.” She insisted.

“Aunt Marguerite, you are so kind, but we really can’t stay very long if we want to reach the town by sundown.” Belle declined as respectfully as she could.

“Well I suppose we wouldn’t want a pretty young thing like you traveling in the dark. Who knows who could be lurking out there? I just hope my boys are enough to protect you on your way back.”

They were joined by the “boys” Louis and Robert just then. The young lads were in their mid to late teens, with dark brown hair. You could tell that they were used to working hard labor by their tanned skin and muscles but they were not exactly threatening bodyguards. They had worked enough to have impressive muscles for their age though, and Belle felt safe enough.

Leaving her aunt seemed as difficult as Belle had expected but after a lunch they were able to extract themselves and continue their journey.

“Sorry about our mother,” Robert explained to the travelers. “She doesn’t get out very much.” He sheepishly scratched the back of his head, embarrassed by her behavior.

“It’s quite alright. I honestly didn’t expect anything else, she is such a lovely woman though. You boys are very lucky.” Belle tried to make him feel more comfortable. “Jacque, tell us a story,” Belle prompted.

“Anything for one of your smiles, mademoiselle.” Winking, he continued. “This is a cautionary tale, the reason you don’t go into the woods at night, specifically the woods we’re headed to: Les bois de la Bête (The woods of the Beast).

“A friend of mine said that he’s seen it with his own eyes, a hideous monster roaming through the woods, hunting anything that dares to lurk there. On moonless nights travelers might think it’s more dangerous to travel because they are unable to see other creatures like wolves, but it is the moon they should be afraid of. While it is not unheard of to see him on a dark night, the beast mostly finds his prey by the light of the moon, the fuller it is, the more peril you are in. My friend said that one night he had precious cargo that had to be delivered, so he took a chance through the woods. He came across what looked as big as a bear, with a flatter face, and it walked on two legs. The monster was covered in blood. Sometimes it is said that the beast even wears clothes, but often times he is naked. Anyway, Francois got too close, and it spoke to him. It told him to get out of his woods, as fast as possible and never return as long as the moon shines. Not every traveler is lucky enough to come out alive. Every once in a while, someone will enter the woods and never come out.”

Louis looked pale, while Robert looked unconvinced.

“Why would anyone travel through someplace that they knew to be so dangerous?” Louis asked.

“Because it is the fastest way to get to where they are going, merchants are at the mercy of the seasons, so most don’t take the long way around.” Pierre explained.

“I bet it’s all a bunch of nonsense made up by inn keepers to get more business.” Robert declared.

“You just might be right,” Pierre laughed, “a beast may be the least of your worries, but bandits and wolves are not a thing to trifle with.”

After a few more hours of more lighthearted conversation, Belles heart skipped a beat. She could see the buildings up ahead and she tried her best to contain her excitement. She wanted to look around all of the markets for books, but Jacque and Pierre said that they were hungry, and it was time to find a place to rest for the night.

“The markets will be there tomorrow, on your way back. It is getting late and we must secure a bed.” Pierre spoke wisely. Pierre and Jacque picked out a place that they promised had the best ale, beds, and live entertainment in town.

Belle was quite enjoying herself, especially the part where she wasn’t working. She even had some ale with the boys. After she had finished her food and almost a second tankard of ale, she sat back and enjoyed the interesting turn of conversation.

Pierre had caught the younger lads staring at the pretty women dotted around the room.

“Be careful lads, those women might look beautiful, but they’ll take all your money in the blink of an eye. If one comes over to you keep mind of where your money is and where her hands are.” The wizened man continued.

“However, don’t ever find yourself in a confrontation with one of them. In places like this they are protected. You’ll not only get robbed but a couple of black eyes to go with it. It’s best to stay away from them.”

There came a lull in the conversation as everyone quieted to listen to the minstrels singing when she suddenly felt a death grip on her right arm.

“I thought I told you never to leave town without me Belle.” The voice was quiet in her ear; she could feel his warm breath against the side of her face. She was on the far end of the bench and didn’t need to turn to know that Gaston was kneeling beside her.

The initial fear that gripped her stifled a scream, she had been taken by surprise but thankfully didn’t cause alarm enough for anyone to notice. Everyone was captivated by the entertainment.

“Please, let’s not do this here.” She begged, just barely above a whisper. Noticing his grip on her arm intensifying she turned to face him. His stony dark eyes were furious, and she knew that all four men at the table at once wouldn’t have been able to stop him from dragging her away. So instead she excused herself. Jacques was the only one who looked over at her and his eyes went wide at the sight of who was behind her.

Not wanting to alarm anyone else she mouthed “ _I’ll be OK, just get out of here_ ,” to Jacques as she allowed Gaston to take her upstairs.

Once the hunter had her away from the others she said “Gaston, please let go, you’re hurting me!” Careful not to be too loud in case anyone else overheard. She’d seen Gaston get into brawls before and didn’t want anyone to end up with a broken nose on her account.

He led her to the upstairs and into one of the rooms. Passing some whores in the hallway they gave her sympathetic glances. They could tell when a girl was about to have a rough night, but she wasn’t one of their own, so they let them pass.

He swung her through the door way, letting go of her. Falling to the ground Belle looked at the floor and assessed her situation. _Ok, so he’s pissed. I expected this, just not this soon._ Taking a deep breath she started, “Gaston, I can explain, I wasn’t running away, I have a package to deliver.” Feeling herself being lifted from the ground and thrown onto the bed she realized that nothing she had to say would matter.

“You were supposed to wait for me, you little whore! Running off with that weakling! How many times did he fuck you?” By now Gaston had his belt out and held it like a crop.

Uh-oh. Belle hadn’t predicted _that_ reaction. She also hadn’t predicted her body’s reaction. While in her chest she felt a sense of dread and terror, she had a feeling he was going to hurt her in one way or another, her groin felt tight and wet. She was getting ready for him.

“Answer me, and take off your clothes!” His demand came with a strike from his belt on her butt. Gaston smiled, the belt was growing on him. Watching her do as she was told, he stroked the strap of leather in his hands.

For a moment Belle thought about lying. She could tell Gaston that she fucked Jacque every day that he was gone just to spite him…but Belle is smarter than that. She shuddered to think of what the belt would feel like on her bare skin and she knew no one would be brave enough to save her.

“None, if you’ll believe me.” She turned to face him, naked. She had no more shame with him.

“Now is not the time for talking, it’s time for your punishment!” Raising his arm to strike, he was surprised to hit the bed. Belle had grabbed her dress and darted off of the bed. Unfortunately Gaston was still between her and the door and he easily grabbed her. Pulling her in close to him he spoke in her ear.

“Nice try Belle, too bad it didn’t work out.” Her back was pressed up against him now, and she felt herself being bent forward towards the bed while he stood behind her and spread her legs. Feeling him penetrate her she closed her eyes. He was right; as much as she was loathed to admit it. Belle simply couldn’t escape him.

Gaston pumped harder and harder, his arousal sustained by his anger, and made no move to pleasure her. Rough and violent his thrusts tore at her opening.

Belle’s thoughts drifted to the whores in the hallway. This must be their fate every night, used for sex and thrown away. _The ladies in the hallway though are professionals in seduction though_ , she reminded herself. _They know how to get what they want and could probably turn this around in their favor_. Alas, Belle wasn’t that skilled and only hoped their nights weren’t as bad as this. At least he was almost finished. Gaston grabbed her hair, pulled her head back and demanded she say his name. Belle obliged, and tried to sound as convincing. She was rewarded a few moments later when she felt him stiffen behind her.

Removing himself and shoving her onto the bed he sat down himself. Belle didn’t look at him, but couldn’t resist herself.

“You broke your promise. You said that I would always be satisfied when you fucked me.” She got up and looked around for a towel. Finding one next to a basin and pitcher of water she cleaned herself up. She carefully scanned the room and found her satchel unharmed in the corner. By now it was late, and she wondered if she could still get her own room or if she was stuck with him for the night.

Gaston was now lying on the bed, and with a sneer he replied. “Now don’t give me that. You ran away, this was merely your punishment. Promises don’t count during punishments.”

Belle smiled discretely and tucked that thought away.

“So am I free to sleep alone tonight or am I to be locked up in the tower with the monster?” Looking at him and then the door she wondered if he had time to lock it and where the key would be.

“Too bad for you, the monster has the key, and if you really want to fight me for it you will lose, again. If you know what’s good for you you’ll come back to bed and get some sleep.” Gaston had already made himself a home under the covers. Belle was tired and figured that getting some sleep wouldn’t be a bad idea. She just didn’t expect Gaston to wrap his arms around her in a bear hug and spoon. It was actually comfortable and relaxing. Resigning herself to his will she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile! My editor was out for a week from abdominal surgery so it took a little longer to get feedback. I hope you enjoy it! Much love! <3


	7. Into the Woods of the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue their journey into The Woods of the Beast.

B&G Chapter 7 Into the Woods

Belle woke up to a dark room. It probably wasn’t as early as she would have liked it to be but she couldn’t complain because Gaston was still asleep beside her. At some point during the night he had broken their embrace and was now facing away from her. Gingerly climbing out of bed she donned her clothes and rifled through his pockets for the room key.

Grabbing her satchel she snuck out, leaving the key on his side of the door. If there were a fire he was probably strong enough to break down the door, but she didn’t want to take any chances.

This inn was different than the one she worked in. Because the town had more traffic, they never really closed. Looking around she didn’t see her companions and for this she was grateful. Stopping by the bar she asked if any messages had been left for her. She was thankful that she asked. Jacque had led the others to another inn in town and said that they would be there waiting for her in the morning.

Fetching Philip from the stables she purchased an extra bag of oats. She sure as hell didn’t plan on coming back anytime soon, so it was better to be careful.

The streets were much more subdued in the twilight. The competing inn was on the other side of the street, not far down. When she made her request to be shown to her friend’s rooms, the desk clerk eyed her suspiciously. However, the lady had received instructions to show a young lady to her companion’s rooms if she were to come looking for them. Belle silently thanked Jacque and Pierre for their foresight.

Belle gave the woman a coin and said that if a large, dark haired man came looking for her that she was never there. The coin seemed to satisfy the woman and she led Belle to the rooms of her party. Pierre and Jacque were in one room and Louis and Robert were in another. She started with the older couple and knocked on the door. After a couple of minutes Belle was about to give up when the door opened, the young face looking at her with tears in his eyes.

“Belle? Thank God you’re alive! I thought with the look on his face that man was going to kill you. I was so worried.” Jacque embraced her in a hug.

Caught off guard, it took Belle a moment to hug back. Then Jacque dragged her into the room and shut the door.

“Did he hurt you? I feel like such a fool for letting him drag you off like that, Belle I am so sorry.” The poor man’s eyes were full of shame. He could barely even look at her. Belle placed a hand on the side of his face and steered it to look into her eyes.

“Jacque, I’m alright, and it’s OK. It would have taken half of the tavern just to slow him down. I didn’t want to see you or anyone else hurt …or killed if I’m being honest.” Her kind words were enough to ease a little bit of his guilt.

“Look, he’s currently sleeping at the other inn and hopefully doesn’t know that I’ve left yet. I will tell my cousins that we have to leave now, and take a different route back. Thanks to you, I now have the map to do that.” Her hand reached into her bag to confirm that the map was indeed safe.

“ _But he knows where you live.”_ The tired voice came from the bed.

“Belle, I truly hate to say this but you might be better off going back to him.” Sitting up, Pierre looked at her with pity in his eyes. Lighting a gas lamp next to the bed to see the room better, he continued.

“Throughout my years I’ve seen many men like him treat women like he treats you and it never ends well for the woman. If you want my advice, disappear. Otherwise you’ll have to play your best hand, and that means _not_ sneaking around behind his back.”

“But sir, I can’t just cower over every little thing he might do to me. I refuse to let him win.” She said a little louder than necessary. The older man put his finger to his lips to quiet her.

“He’ll win when he gets you pregnant. It’s as simple as that. You’ll either have to marry him, or become a whore. Like it or not, that’s how our society works. If you want my advice, talk to the ladies of the night and ask them how they prevent pregnancy. It might just buy you some time.” Pierre looked tired and sad.

A little embarrassed that her sex life was being so openly discussed Belle blushed. Although she supposed it was unrealistic to think they didn’t know what he’d done to her.

“I’ll look into it.” She said quietly, turning towards the door. Taking one last glance back she said, “thank you for your kindness and seeing me through this far.”

Both men nodded and wished her well. Turning to the next door she decided to knock a little louder and got a quicker response.

“Belle? Where did you go last night?” Louis asked, answering the door.

“I was with an old friend, but that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that we get out of here as soon as possible.” Walking over to the still sleeping Robert she started gently shaking his shoulder and calling his name.

“What is so important that we have to leave now?” Robert moaned.

“Look, I could leave and finish this all by myself, or take you with me. Now I want to take you with me and it will have to be _now_.” Belle demanded.

Louis looked at her with serious eyes. “He’s going to come after you isn’t he? The man who took you away last night.”

Belle sighed. They did not have time for another conversation like this.

“If I said yes, would it make you two move faster?” She said exasperated. Both of the youth looked at her and nodded. “Then _yes_ , let’s go! Please!” Hearing a noise over her shoulder, she felt truly nervous for the first time. The boys gathered their things and they headed out to get their horses, Belle made sure they bought extra oats too.

The sun was starting to rise as they entered Les bois de la Bête. Belle could tell Louis was nervous, Robert just looked grumpy. They had managed to order some cheese and bread for breakfast and Robert was still trying to eat his. It’s not an easy feat while riding and Belle had to smile.

“Make sure you don’t choke Robert.” All she got was a grunt in response.

“Belle, are you sure these woods are safe?” Louis piped up, making sure he was close to Belle, Robert lead the way in the front.

“Louis, I don’t know what to tell you, they are about as safe as any woods can be as far as I’m concerned. We should be fine.” Just then, they heard a loud growl up ahead. Everyone froze and stopped their horses.

“Quick, get off the path!” Robert stage whispered.

Leading the horses into the thick underbrush on either side of the path wasn’t ideal, but it was better than being caught out in the open. Belle squinted in the morning light and saw a large beast running through the woods with incredible speed. It was chasing a stag, the beast was running in their direction but everyone stayed still, obviously not the center of its attention.

Belle gasped as she saw the beast tackle the stag and rip out its throat. Suddenly the beast stopped and stared right at her, maybe thirty yards away. Taking in the sight of the three of them, the beast roared in their direction, then lifted the stag and ran off.

It was just as Jacque had described it, as large and as bear, but with a flatter snout, large eyes, terrifying teeth, and horns. It looked to be mostly brown, well before it got covered in blood.

The horses were thoroughly spooked, and it took them a few minutes to calm them down. Once that was under control the two boys looked at each other and then warily at Belle.

“Belle? Maybe we should head back to town and pay someone disposable to deliver the watch?” Robert suggested.

“Yeah, someone who doesn’t value their life as much as we do. That’s a good idea Robert.” Louis chipped in.

“ _Or_ you two can suck it up and come with me. Look, it already made its kill. It was probably stalking it all night and is now dragging it back to its den. If anything, this should be the safest time to travel.” Her voice only wavered a little bit as she rationalized the situation out loud.

Not giving the two anymore time to argue, she prompted Philip to keep going, taking up the lead to their destination. After maybe 45 minutes they came upon a wrought iron gate full of cherubs and flowers. Beyond it looked to be a perfectly manicured path with hedges on either side. An attendant stood at the gate and asked their business. Belle told them about the package and they let them pass, holding her breath the gates closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Sooo sorry this update took so long. The next one should be sooner! Thanks for reading! <3


	8. The Library

B&G Chapter 8 The Estate

Belle’s eyes took in everything they could. The detail of the décor was extraordinary. From the flowers on the wallpaper, to the carvings in the wood furnishings, _everything_ was crafted with care. Deep red lined the walls and carpets, while soldiers’ armor lined the halls.

They were standing in the entryway for about ten minutes before a servant brought them to the library. Apparently, the master had not yet woken. Belle hadn’t planned on getting to the castle _that_ early, but she also wasn’t entirely sure how long it would have taken them to get there. There was also the _small_ matter of escaping Gaston.

Seeing the butler open the doors to the library, it all felt like a dream to Belle. Nearly bursting into tears as she saw the sheer number of shelves lined with volume after volume, she rushed in and took in the sight of it all. It was completely un-lady like, but that was the furthest thing from her mind. She had to get her hands on one of these books, if not a dozen.

“May I read one?” She turned to the servant. Startled, the servant glanced around to make sure she wasn’t talking to anyone else.

“Eh, you’d have to ask the Master of the House, I don’t think I’m authorized to permit that,” he started, but was saved when a loud, booming voice behind him answered.

“Only if you join me for breakfast.” All four of them turned around to see a handsome young man in a blue waistcoat. He looked like he had just bathed, his golden blond hair was still damp, although tied back, and the smell of some expensive cologne wafted from him. 

The boys’ heads nodded in unison and the man turned on his heels for them to follow. Belle took one long glance at the library before tagging along, the butler taking up the rear.

Breakfast was a marvelous spread of pastries, eggs, and fruit. Belle was thankful that the young men with her had some manners, they would have made their mother proud.

“Tell me, do your people always bother their customers at ungodly hours of the morning?” The Master of the Household seemed annoyed. The cousins looked to Belle, daring not to say a word. They’d let the pretty girl sort this one out.

“I’m very sorry Monsieur, I grossly misjudged the time it was going to take to get here. I was told it would have been a couple of hours, but it seems like it only took less than half of that, my apologies.” She bowed her head, hoping this would be enough.

Sighing, the Master spread jam on his toast. “You must have taken the short cut through Le bois de la Bête. Well, it looks like you got through uneaten. You’d better be careful; you might not be so lucky next time.” The boys dared not say a word, but Belle couldn’t help herself.

“I couldn’t help but notice there were crates in the library, are those new books?” Belle asked.

The Master narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re a nosey one, aren’t you? What does it matter what’s in the boxes? They aren’t _your_ boxes.”

Undeterred, Belle spoke up. “If you needed help organizing or putting them away, I could help you.”

At that, they heard the clatter of a knife fall to the plate and laughter from the arrogant customer.

“You haven’t even spent two minutes in my library, and you dare to assume it needs reorganizing, or that you would have the first idea where anything would go? Dear God girl! Are you really that starved for the written word?” Belle was struck dumb, and her lack of rebuttal made him continue. “I assume that you _can_ actually read based on your previous request.”

“My father taught me.” Bell replied calmly, remembering her manners. Something about this man made her want to yell at him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

“Ahh, so you _are_ more than a pretty delivery girl .” He smugly retorted, “then just a word of advice: Don’t go around into other people’s homes and criticize their libraries after asking to read their books.”

The Butler cleared his throat, leaned into the Master’s ear and whispered something inaudible to the rest of them. Sighing heavily, with rolled eyes, the man-child reflected on his words.

“I apologize if that sounded harsh.” He paused for a moment, drawing another breath.

“I am actually in the process of receiving a shipment of new books, if you would like to borrow one, with the promise of returning it within one month you may.” Seeing Belle’s face light up he decided to make himself clear.

“However, if you are late even one day, I _will_ come to your house and _burn it to the ground_. Don’t think that I don’t know where the inventor…” He sharpened his gaze on Belle, “and his _daughter_ live.” Belle was unnerved by his insight, but she believed his threat was sincere.

The Butler cleared his throat loudly one more time, cuing the Master to correct himself.

“I mean it.” He said, pointing his fork in her direction. Belle nodded, believing he just might do it, but willing to take the risk. If he was willing to lend her a book this time, maybe he would accommodate her requests in the future.

“Show me the watch.” He demanded, and the butler opened the package and presented its contents to his Master.

The Master looked at it very carefully and commented on the design and appearance were indeed to his specifications.

“I will have my banker send the other half of the money to the craftsman. Thank you for delivering it safely.” He said insincerely.

By then the Master had finished eating, and announced that it was time to go back to the library. The boys raced to shovel in the last few bites of food, and everyone obeyed his order.

Belle’s heart threatened to leap out of her chest with the excitement of the new discoveries she was about to find. Which book would she choose? How could she choose?

The Master started walking with her around the library, directing her to the different sections. The poor boys just sat in the comfy chairs by the fireplace. Being the sons of poor farmers, they did not know how to read.

Steering her towards the back of the library the Master began to look at Belle a little differently, not that she noticed in the slightest.

“You are an odd one, you know that?” he proclaimed.

“We’ll I’ve only been told that my entire life,” she replied absentmindedly. As Belle was reaching up to grab a book from the shelf, the Master grabbed her wrist and examined the bruise left by Gaston.

“Who did this to you?” He sounded more curious than outraged. Belle tried to yank her arm away, to no avail. “Answer me.” His tone grew impatient.

“It’s none of your business how I got it, now let me go!” She whispered, not wanting the boys to overhear.

“Was it one of them?” the Master’s head jerked in the direction of the two juveniles.

“No! Of course not! My family would never hurt me!” She protested.

“Ah, it must be a lover then, how disappointing. Does he hurt you often?” Belle could feel his eyes burning holes into her soul as he sized her up, inspecting her like a prized animal, looking for flaws. She couldn’t look at him.

Shocked by his candor Belle didn’t even know what to say. _Well, he does rape me from time to time, but other than that, it’s not all bad…_ No. She wasn’t going to admit that to a stranger.

“Or, do you enjoy the marks you get?” A sinister smile crossed his lips, Belle met his eyes and could see something brewing behind those bright blue orbs.

“I fell.” Belle declared defiantly, hoping a show of bravery would get him to back off.

The Master jerked her arm to twist her so that her back was facing the sturdy bookshelf. Belle suddenly felt very conscious of how close he was to her as he leaned in close to her body. His very sturdy chest was pressing up against her soft supple one. The scent of his cologne filled her nostrils.

“You’re lying to me. I do not stand people who lie to me. I make them pay the first time and it usually doesn’t happen a second.” He whispered against her ear, malice dripping with every word. The Master’s other hand reached around and pulled her head back, yanking her gaze from the ground so that she could look into his eyes.

“Now I’ll ask you one last time. Is your lover the one who hurt you?” Belle tried to nod and got a sharp yank.

“Use your words.” He demanded.

“Yes… sometimes he hurts me, but I don’t think he means to.” She confessed.

“And, do you like it?” Belle could hear the eagerness in his voice.

“No, not particularly.” Praying that wasn’t the wrong answer. Belle was starting to think that no amount of books were worth this… but then again, she had endured worse.

The Master huffed in disappointment but seemed satisfied with her confession.

“See? The truth isn’t that hard.” Releasing her he grabbed a book from off the shelf behind her, though she suspected he didn’t fully believe her.

“Try this one. I have a feeling you and Persephone are going to have something in common.” As she took the book from him, she eyed him suspiciously.

“To be clear, I am grateful, but why are you lending me this?” Hugging the book close to her chest she followed him through the shelves towards the main part of the library.

“I haven’t seen a pretty face in quite some time, perhaps I wouldn’t mind seeing it again.” He smiled briefly with an inaudible chuckle, then it disappeared and returned to the arrogant smirk.

“Just remember, if it’s not back in 30 days then I’ll track you down and reduce your home to ashes. Now I have more important matters to attend to. Good day, mademoiselle. The butler will show you out.” And with that dismissive note, Belle scurried from the library and joined her cousins in leaving the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, what does everyone think of The Master? Btw I am SO SORRY that this is a little late. I'm throwing my editor under the bus for that one, but they do have a job and a life... Anyway, thank you everyone for reading this far! I promise you it is not the end. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my very first post, constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
